Cheers Pretty Cure!
by DoubleAko
Summary: Gracie Whitman is trying to find her place in a world where she feels she doesn't belong. She feels as if there's nowhere she truly fits in. That is until one day when she rescues three strange fairies claiming to be from another dimension. And she discovers she is a legendary PRETTY CURE!
1. Prologue

Hello Reader! It's DoubleAko!

In the past, I have tried creating two different fan cure series. Of course, they never made it to the story stage. And I'm glad because they wer S.

But I have finally created an at least mediocre series that I'm proud of! It even has a wiki: wiki/Cheers_Pretty_Cure! (If you go to Gallery you can see what the characters look like, but b warned. It contains SPOILERS so just look at the gallery if you want to avoid them)

Anyways! I'm finally getting around to writing Cheers Pretty Cure! And I hope you enjoy despite my horrible grammar and spelling :)

If you choose to review (Please do, It gives me motivation!) then please be nice. I'm a sensitive soul

*In the distance* "im sensitive aubrey"

Anyways! Please enjoy reading Cheers Pretty Cure :D

 **Prologue: In a Galaxy Far Far Away! The Day of Darkness!**

* * *

In the beginning. There were only two.

Nebula and Aurora.

The masters of darkness and light.

Thousands of years ago there lived a utopia in an alternate dimension called "The Great Way" In this utopia, there were eight planets, each with a spirit watching over them.

Every being in this magnificent system lived in peace for centuries. This was until Nebula, filled with long-held in anger and hatred exploded and began to corrupt the guardians.

The guardians of each planet used all of their power to seal away the now corrupted spirits into small slabs of crystal deemed "Meteor Tablets" The Meteor Tablets went missing along with Nebula after they were sealed away, leaving Aurora and the Guardians alone to defend their planets.

But Then, One day…

"Hurry! This way!" a small cream colored fairy called to his colleagues. His swan-like wings flapped in fast flight. Behind him, six other animal-like fairies flew. In the back of them, chaos went about its day. Causing pain and confusion for the poor inhabitants of The Great Way. "Vinnie slow down! Neppie is hurt!" a pink and white half-eagle half-bunny called out.

Vinnie stopped and looked back, but he immediately regretted it. In a split second, darkness spread throughout the area, consuming many other smaller fairies

The pink and white fairy flew up to Vinnie, tears brimming her eyes. "Hurry. I have Neppie's orb. She's safe." In the fairy's arms was a light blue orb with the symbol for Neptune decorating it.

"We need to get out of here Jippie. Do you have the Vessel?" Vinnie asked. Jippie nodded. She raised her hands after giving the Neptune orb to Vinnie. "Tabby~!" She called out. And in a flash of light, a decorative box appeared.

"We need to leave! NOW!" Jippie called to Vinnie, who held the Orb tightly. Vinnie grabbed onto the Vessel's handle and in the blink of an eye, both Fairies were gone.


	2. Episode 1

Welcome Back, Readers! It's DoubleAko

After you read remember to review :D

They give me happiness ;-;

 **Episode 1: Open Your Heart! I'm a Pretty Cure!**

 _Hi-Hi! I'm Gracie Whitman._

 _A Freshman at New Trail High School in Adddersfield, Texas._

 _At first glance, I may seem like your average shy school nerd. I wear big, round glasses, I'm part of the Academic Decathlon, and have only a select few friends._

 _I have my absolute best friend in the entire world, Cassie Evergarden to help me get through school. And the other small group of friends I have is really good!_

 _They just don't know part of the real me. The me who is timid and scared of disappointing everyone._

 _The one who hides all her problems behind a fake smile._

 _The one who wants to find her place in the world._

 _But that all changed one day._

 _The day I became the legendary defender of laughter, Cure Smile!_

"Gracie. It's okay." A young brunette girl reassured her friend.

The redhead put on a smile and nodded. She had just received word from her friend from dance that Rachel made yet another rude comment about her.

'I don't like Gracie. She's weird.'

"I know Elaina. I shouldn't care about what others say." The young girl said, forcing a smile. Elaina smiled. "There you go. That's the Gracie we all know and love." She said.

'I know I shouldn't care. But that's all I can think about. If nobody likes the real me, why even try?' She thought.

"Bye Guys!" Gracie called to her small freshman friend group. The group of five friends waved back. "Bye Gracie!" They smiled.

Gracie ran over to her bike, her brown dress flowing in the Autumn wind. "Time to go home." She whispered, plugging her earbuds in and turning on her favorite playlist. Within seconds, she was on her bike and had taken off.

Gracie hummed along quietly to the music, oblivious to the impending chaos.

Soon her mind was overtaken by thoughts about what had happened earlier that day. How Rachel had begun gossiping about her. 'Why can't I just be myself without being scared?

It had been an uneventful day, peaceful even. But that all came crashing down when Gracie saw a large rift in the sky above the forest next to her church.

A portal!

"Not so fast you little freaks of nature!" A feminine voice called out. Coming out of the portal was a tall and fair-skinned woman with cat ears in a tail. She opened her arms in a star formation and flew down towards the cream-colored, winged being.

"Let's carve this bird-bear-fairy thing." She grabbed the smallest of the three creatures.

"Vinnie!" The largest fairy cried out.

"Let go! I've watched many MANY reality shows, I will scratch your eyes out and scar you emotionally!" Vinnie growled. The Neko disregarded the tiny fairy's comment and tightened her hold on him.

Gracie pulled on her bike's breaks as soon as she heard the commotion. She froze, just standing there. 'What's going on? What are they doing?' she thought.

She stepped forward, only to step back. 'No! I can't get involved, can I? I should call the police!' She thought. Gracie took her phone out from her backpack side pocket.

"But they'll think I'm crazy if I tell them a Neko Lady is about to kill three crazy looking stuffed animals." She whispered to herself. Gracie took a deep breath. "You have to help them. They're in trouble. You can… you can do it." Gracie mumbled. She took another deep breath and ran toward the scene.

"S-STOP!" Gracie cried out. All three were only feet above the ground, floating somehow.

"Oh! A little girl has come to witness this display! Welcome to the show little one!" The woman smiled.

"L-let go of that thing! And I'm fourteen! I'm not little!" Gracie yelled.

"Hey! I'm a fairy, not a thing!" Vinnie snapped. The woman sighed and put her hand over Vinnie's mouth. "I swear, they get more annoying every time I try to kill them."

"Who are you? And what do you want with these fairies?" Gracie called.

"I'm Misfortune. And what I want with these fairies is none of your business!" Misfortune said. She smirked and raised her hand. "Well, might as well have an audience." All of a sudden, Gracie was trapped in a cage that looked to be made out of dark matter.

"Oh well, let's get to the main event! Breakers! Take their happiness! Take their emotions! Take their life!" Misfortune yelled.

And in a flash of light, three large phantom-like monsters emerged out of thin air. Each colored to match one of the three fairies. And where their heart would be, there was a diamond-shaped stone, it's color slowly draining. And inside each large stone was a fairy, trying desperately to get out.

The monsters quickly began punching and kicking trees down, trying to destroy as much as they could

Gracie heard something hit the ground. She looked to an empty area and there on the grass was a fancy, decorated hairbrush.

Misfortune gasped. "The Prebrush!" Gracie tilted her head "The Pre-what?" She asked.

Jippie called out, "Red, grab the brush and run it through your hair and shout, "Pretty Cure! Express Yourself!"

Gracie reached out as far as she could, her fingertips barely touching the brush "Come on! I need. To. Help them!" She cried.

Suddenly, the brush began floating towards the redhead. Gracie grabbed the brush, let her hair down and ran the brush through her hair.

"Pretty Cure! Express Yourself!"

A bright yellow light engulfed the girl, and seconds later there stood a golden-haired figure.

"The light that brings happiness to the world! The Guardian of Laughter! Cure Smile!"

"This is just purrfect," Misfortune growled, sarcastically.

"Ah! I'm a fairy! A frilly yellow and green fairy!" Cure Smile screamed, messing with her new outfit.

"C-Cure Smile!" Neppie cried, a crack slowly becoming visible in the stone where she was being held captive.

Misfortune ordered the Breakers to attack the Pretty Cure. She grinned when she thought the girl was caught off guard.

Smile quickly looked up and screamed. She jumped up surprisingly high, dodging the attack. "I'm flying!" She cried.

Then she began falling.

"I'm not flying! I'm not flying!"

"Is this a joke?" Misfortune taunted. "Can you even fight?"

"If it means saving the fairies, then I'll do anything!" Smile called, holding a hand over her heart.

"Smile! Tap the right heart charm on your glove two times!" Vinnie yelled. Vinnie's stone cracked, and the smallest fairy hissed in pain.

Misfortune smirked. She hit the stone. "Shut up, brat."

"No!" Gracie yelled. With newfound determination, she double tapped the heart charm on her wrist.  
"It's the Smile Saber!" Jippie whispered.

Gracie grabbed hold of the keyblade-esc sword and looked at the cage she was being held in.

"Let's see if this thing works." She smiled. Gracie swung the sword at the bars, and instantly they evaporated.

Misfortune glared. "Cure Smile, eh? Once again, sounds like a cruel joke."

"If this is a joke, then I'll put the PUNCH in Punchline!" Gracie yelled as she leaped forward, punching Misfortune straight in the stomach. The side of her sword hitting Misfortune.

"Ew. Did I really say that?" Gracie sighed "Cassie's puns have been rubbing off on me."

Misfortune winced. "Ow! That HURT YOU BRAT!" Misfortune showed Smile her claws before trying to scratch her.

Smile was too caught up in her distaste for her pun to realize what Misfortune was doing. She screamed as she felt a searing pain in her right arm, the one holding her sword.

"Well, that hurt too! You big mean cat lady!" Smile began slashing at Misfortune with the saber, missing every few swings.

"Hurry Smile! If you take too long, our stones will fossilize and break!" Jippie yelled. She was clearly in pain.

"Smile! Hold your sword up and yell "Pretty Cure! Laughing Strike Explosion. Then bring your sword down. It should trigger something." Vinnie yelled

Misfortune laughed, mockingly. "You really believe this weakling can defeat my breakers?"

"L-laughing Strike Explosion!" Smile jumped up and slammed her saber into the ground with enough force to shake the area.

A large explosion began making it way towards the Breakers. The blast hit all three breakers, instantly

"Bureka!" They screamed. They caught fire, and slowly shrunk until they were nothing.  
The stones that had been floating near the Breakers regained their color and the cracks sealed. The three fairies were freed.

Misfortune growled. "Okay, apparently she can. Anyways, I've been bested but this won't happen next time!" She teleported away.

"What. Just. Happened."


	3. Episode 2

Hey everyone! Rufus and Princessa Muse here.

This Episode, though only the second one, is very special. To both of us. First off, it's the longest thing we've ever written. At about 3,800 words (Sorry in advance) and it also has a very important point we want to get across.

This is a personal thing for me (Rufus). This episode slightly tackles the topic of bullying and self-deprecation. Smile is based off of me and I, myself have been bullied. I am self-deprecating. And I am very insecure. The character of Gracie is someone who wants to grow, but fears the future and what others think of her. But my story is not the most important. A certain someone else's is.

This is a personal thing for me. (Muse) You see Joy is based off me and that means I have the same medical issues as her. The character of Cassie is trying to learn how to drop her masks. In future episodes, you'll see her act different around people and never the same act for two people. I do the exact same. Btw this was really hard to post for me.

Now enjoy the episode.

Chapter Text

Gracie woke up the next morning in complete shock. She still had not gotten over the events of yesterday.

* * *

Thursday - 4:50 PM

Gracie stood there, the Smile Prebrush in her hand. The small teenager's hands were shaking. "What. Just. Happened…" she whispered. She was clearly overwhelmed. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks, and small sobbing noises emerged from her.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down Red." Jippie said, awkwardly patting Gracie's back.

"What did I do? Did I beat someone up? What was that monster. Who are you guys?" Gracie asked a barrage of questions, as anyone in this situation would.

"Hold those thoughts girl. You have a visitor incoming!" Vinnie said with sass. Vinnie and Jippie jumped into Gracie's backpack. They had to pull Neppie along, who was trying to soothe the upset girl.

Out of nowhere, a blonde cheerleader tackled the small redhead. "Hey! Practice was cancelled. Mr. Ouma's cat is having babies. It was a family emergency. So that means I'm spending my afternoon with YOU!" she shouted. Gracie feigned a smile and turned around. "Th-that's awesome!" She cheered.

The blonde saw through Gracie's facade and her smile faltered. "You're crying. Who do I need to give a knuckle sandwich?" She hissed.

Gracie perked up and wiped some stray tears away. "N-nobody, Cassie! I was just practicing my stage crying!" she lied.

Cassie's stone cold expression did not change. "Gracie Katrina Whitman. Who hurt you, and who needs to learn a lesson?"

"Nobody I swear!" Gracie sighed. "Let's just go."

Cassie gave Gracie a look that said 'We're talking about this later.' But then she smiled and played it off, as if nothing had happened. "Okie Dokie! Let's get going!"

Just as both girls began heading back to their neighborhood, a slightly masculine voice called out.

"Hey you two! Wait for me!"

* * *

"That really happened, didn't it?" Gracie whispered to herself.

"Yup it happened!" A high and scratchy voice yelled.  
Gracie squeaked and launched herself at Vinnie. "You're being too loud! What if my parents hear?" She hissed.

"Calm down Red. Your parents are already out of the house. They came in while you were still half asleep to say goodbye." Jippie said, crossing her arms.

"I told you, Pinky! I'm Gracie! Now, Goodnight!" Gracie said in a sour tone. She layed back down and covered her head with her bed's chevron comforter.

"And I told you! It's Jippie, not Pinky!" Jippie replied, her tone equally sour.

Neppie giggled " I guess neither of you are morning people." She said.

"SHUT UP! I'm trying to sleep." Vinnie called from the little bed Gracie had set up for the fairies. Gracie was startled awake by Vinnie' shouting. "Great. Now none of us are gonna get any more sleep because of our stupid yelling!" Gracie roared.

"Guys! Please stop fighting!" Neppie cried. Gracie growled softly "Vinnie started it!" She pouted.

"No! Jippie did! It's always her fault!"

"WHY YOU!" Jippie yelled. She lunged forward, starting a cat fight with Vinnie.

Gracie sighed.

"I am leaving you all at home."

Gracie was on her bike, riding to school. She had left the fairies at home since both of her parents were at work and she had locked all of the doors and windows. She trusted Neppie enough to keep order between Vinnie and Jippie. After all, Neppie seemed to be the only sane one in the trio of dimension-traveling fairies

A blonde dressed in overalls over a red striped shirt oller-bladed past Gracie with a piece of toast in her mouth. She was late for her morning cheer practice. "Crud! I totally forgot we had practice this morning. Coach Ouma is gonna have my head for this!"

Gracie smiled at the blonde's forgetfulness. Just another thing that made her adorable.  
"Good luck Cassie!" She called  
Cassie is a peculiar little thing. At first glance she's a stereotypical cheerleader. Peppy and sweet. But once you get past that, the girl is anything but normal. In a good way, of course. Her optimism can outshine any sun! And her cat puns can make even the most stern elder laugh their socks off.

"Thanksies Gray! I'll do my best not to lose my head!" Cassie laughed. Sadly, she was not paying attention to a nearby lamp post. While skating backwards, she ran right into it.

Gracie sweat-dropped. "You okay, Cass?" she asked her best friend. The blonde nodded, rubbing her head with her right hand. "Yup! Now I really gotta go! See you later Gray!" Cassie called, blading off

A bell's chiming rang throughout the halls of New Trail High School

Gracie exited her English class and ran to Cassie, as their path was the same. "Cass, you won't believe what happened yesterday before you got to me!"

Cassie looked towards her best friend. "Hmm? What happened yesterday?"

"Well I-" Gracie cut herself off before she could continue. She was an extremely open person. She never hesitated to share about her life. That was one of the many things she did not love about herself. People often told her that was something annoying about her.  
Lately, she had made an effort to hold her emotions and feelings in, so she wouldn't be annoying.

"Gray? You alright? Do I need to punch someone?" Cassie asked, narrowing her eyes.

"N-no. I'm fine. I forgot! It was a dream I had. I woke up late today, so I'm still in dream mode." Gracie smiled

"Ah okie. You know you can tell me if someone's messing with you? " Cassie asked. She was going to continue but spotted a brown haired boy walking out of a science lab.

"Hey Will." Cassie called out a little too loudly. She tried and failed at being casual.

Will smiled at seeing Cassie. "Hey Cassie. What's up?"

"Nothing much, just got out of Cheerleading. Now I'm walking my adoptive child to her second period." Cassie grins.

Gracie smiled "Willy Wonka!" She had been cheered up at the sight of one of her older best friends.

"Willy Wonka. Hm. That's a new one. Getting creative aren't we Gracie?" Will said, an awkward smile present on his face.

"And Cass, I say we both walk your adoptive child to her second period, considering my class is in the hall right next to yours."

"Sure Will." Cassie agreed.

"Alrighty, Today is gonna be pawsome!" She declared

"Absolutely! Come on! It's time for Spanish, I don't wanna be late!" Gracie smiled, carefully pulling Will and Cassie through the slightly crowded hallways

Cassie laughed. "That would be a Cat-astrophe!" She winked.

"Oh god. I should start counting how many cat puns you make in one day!" Will chuckled

"You'd purrrrobably lose count." The blonde smirks as they stop in front of Gracie's classroom.

"That last one was pawsome Cass! See you during Rookie and Junior Lunch!" Gracie smiled, giving Cassie a quick hug and high-hiving Will before entering her class

"Okay! Next Destination, Hall 3!" Cassie smiled at Will, grabbing his left hand with her right. "You sure are in a good mood today Cass. Oh who am I kidding? You're in a good mood EVERY day!" Will smiled lopsidedly.

"Am I?" The blonde hummed, thoughtfully. "That's not bad! People love having you and your optimism around! Especially Gracie and I!" Will said happily. A slight blush was present on his face, most likely spawned from the hand holding.

"Some people find it weird to be happy all the time." Cassie pointed out . "But it's purrfectly normal for me." She said.

"I find it… cute." Will said. He instantly regretted it, as he saw a blush creep up Cassie's cheeks.

"U-um! Whaaaat? Who said that? Totally not me." He stuttered. Truth be told, he had had a self proclaimed 'tiny' crush on Cassie since freshman year. He thought it would just fade away. But it stayed persistent.

Cassie laughed and smiled fondly before starting to walk to her second period classroom. "Well there's my US History class. Baaaiiii Will!" She winked at him with a peace sign. "Oh and your glasses are falling." She pushed them up for him with a sweet smile.

"See ya. Have fun." Will smiled nervously at the blonde and waved before walking off.

Cassie skipped into her classroom.

For the umpteenth time that day, the bell at New Trail High School rang, signaling it was lunch time.

Gracie ran to the cafeteria, not wanting to miss her friends. "Cass! Nat! Max! Will!" She called.

Cassie turned around, smiling. "Gray! Over here."

Gracie walked over. She looked over to the girl group that consisted of her friends from dance. The girl it was centered around was Rachel Smith. A perfect angel to others, a bully to Gracie. Nothing had ever gotten physical but her words had sunk into Gracie. Hurting her deeply.

Cassie frowned. "Gray? What's wrong?" The older girl went into protective older sister mode. Gracie perked up "Nothing! Just spacing out." She said, walking back over to her main friend group. Cassie didn't buy it and gave the redhead a look that said, "We are talking after school."

"You sure like giving me that look." Gracie shivered at the glare's intensity.

"So anyone up for a movie night at my place this weekend?" Cassie asked, smiling, pretending nothing happened. The blonde had made it tradition that every other Saturday she'd invite the group over for a movie night.

"Who wouldn't be up for it? What movie are we gonna watch?" Natalie asked, looking up from her paused Smash Brothers game with Max

"Hmm. I was thinking since it's getting close to October, how about a Tim Burton movie?" Cassie suggested. "NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS." Natalie shouted, slamming her hands on the table. She had an immense love for Tim Burton. Gracie giggled at Natalie's outburst

Cassie smirked. "Puuurrrrrfect." She had a love for Tim Burton movies as well. She looked at Will, one of the only two Juniors at the table. "You in?" She asked him.

"Definitely. You know I love a good Halloween movie." He said

She laughed. "True."

Something then caught the blonde's eye. A weird looking stuffed Animal in Gracie's slightly opened backpack. It looked like a cross between a pink bunny and an eagle. "Hey Gray. What's that in your backpack?"

Gracie tilted her head and looked into her backpack. She panicked when she saw one of the fairies that she had met less than a day ago. She pushed Jippie down into her bag "JIPPIE! I told you to stay at home!" She whispered harshly. Jippie scoffed "And deal with Vinnie all day, no way. Besides I'm a great actress. I can pull a Toy Story!"

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"It's so cute!" Cassie squealed, going into fangirl mode. She then noticed that everyone other then Gracie and Will were staring at her, weirdly.

Will was just looking at Jippie. "Cool plushie." He said.

Cassie was waiting for Gracie by the front entrance doors. She was reading while she was waiting. Gracie ran out and hopped on her bike. She had put a sleeping Jippie back in her bag and was finally slightly relaxed. "Let's go. We need to get a few things ready before my parents get home." Gracie smiled. It was Friday, which meant the Whitmans and Evergardens came together for a family dinner. Tonight's location was the Whitman's.

Cassie nodded and took out her rollerblades from her extra bag that held her cheer uniform and pom poms. She changed shoes and starting skating home alongside Gracie's bike.

Once they got home, Gracie quickly ran into her house and up the stairs. She took Jippie out of her bag and sat her down in her bed. "Neppie! Vinnie! Get out here." She called. She ran over to her window and shut the curtains.

Cassie went to her room in her house to drop her stuff off, before opening the window that was parallel to Gracie's so she could talk to her best friend. "Gray? Why are your curtains closed?" Cassie shouted.

The faint noise reached Gracie ears. She looked at the cream colored and baby blue fairies that were floating over from her desk.

"Guys. Just kidding. Stay down." she said. Jippie went up to Vinnie, who shared a glare with her. She flopped down onto the bed, pulling a Toy Story. Neppie followed along.

"Do I have to?" Vinnie whined. Being the youngest fairy, he was also the most immature. "Yes! Now come on!" Neppie whispered before pulling Vinnie down.

Gracie turned away from the fairies and went over to her window, pulling back the patterned curtains. "Sorry! My parents must've closed them!"

Cassie smiles, happily. Her room was visible. It was a clash of her interests. There were posters plastered everywhere but one stood out. It was a picture of the two girls but turned into a poster. Her red curtains were slightly covering the windows. "Oh okie. I'm really glad the dinner's at your place this week. My room's an absolute disaster because I'm redesigning it again. " She laughed. She had changed into some comfortable sweats and an anime hoodie. She took her hair down from her messy bun.

"Heh. Yeah! I bet it'll look awesome in the end!" Gracie smiled.

"Yup! Anyways, do you need help cleaning up? I'm always right next door ya know!" Cassie offered.

"N-no! I can get it all ready myself. There's not that much to do." Gracie called, ignoring the fact that Cassie was most likely trying to come over to talk about earlier.

"I still need to talk to you." Cassie reminds the redhead.

"But that was... a dream! You told me that you talked to me in your dream!" Gracie tried to play it off, albeit poorly. 'Idiot! A dream? You suck at lying.' She thought.

"Gracie." Cassie sighs. "What's going on? I'm worried about you. You know you can't hide your feelings from me. I'm coming over." The blonde closed the window and walked next door. She rang the doorbell.

Gracie sighed. "Guys. Stay in here. And if we come in, you know what to do." She smiled lopsidedly. She just hoped the fairies wouldn't kill each other now that Vinnie and Jippie were reunited.

Cassie waited at the Whitman's front door with a soft smile.  
Gracie ran down and opened the door "H-hey." she stuttered. "Heyo." Cassie smiled. She entered the house and went into the living room. "So tell me the truth. Is there someone bullying you? Because you looked hurt earlier today."

"No. Nobody is bullying me. It's just Rachel. She's always been a little... salty." Gracie played her problems off

"Gray please. You don't need to hide or put a mask in front of me. I know you're playing it off as no big deal but you've been looking down for awhile." Cassie looked extremely worried about the redhead.

Back in Gracie's room, Vinnie was extremely bored. They couldn't make any noise, they would get caught. They couldn't make a mess, Cassie would get suspicious. They couldn't do anything.

"When-" A loud explosion cut Vinnie off.

"BUREKA!" A deep shouted about half a mile away.

Misfortune stood on the Breaker, her tail swishing back in forth in annoyance. "When will those brats get here? Hello? Person with their stone taken here?!" She shouted.

Back at the Whitman's, Vinnie perked up in panic.

"A BREAKER!" All three fairies cried. Gracie froze at their screams. 'Crud. I thought that was a one time thing.' She thought.

Cassie looked up the stairs. "Who was yelling in your room?" She asked. Just as Gracie was about to reply, Vinnie, Jippie, and Neppie burst out of Gracie's room and flew down to her.

"Red! Hurry! There's a Breaker on the loose!" Jippie cried.

"We need to get going!" Vinnie began pulling on Gracie's maroon short sleeved sweater.

"We need to go and help!" Neppie said.

"O-Okay! I'm on it!" Gracie looked to Cassie. "I'll explain everything later." She said.

"Stay here. I-I can't tell you why right now, but I swear I'll make it up to you."

"What do you mean?" Cassie asked.

"I have to go! I'm sorry!" Gracie called while running to her bike in the garage.

"W-wait you're leaving me to clean?" Cassie whined a bit as Graci rode off.

Gracie held down on the breaks of her bike, the fairies right behind her.

"Where is it?" She asked.

"BUREKA!" The deep voice called again. "Welp. Looks like we found it." Gracie whispered to herself.

"Hurry! The brush!" Neppie cried out. Gracie nodded and pulled the brush out from her bike basket.

"Pretty Cure! Express Yourself!"

"The Light that Brings Happiness to the World! The Guardian of Laughter! Cure Smile!"

Unbeknownst to Gracie and the fairies Cassie had skated after them. Cassie watched, wide eyed. "Cure Smile?" She couldn't believe her eyes. "A Magical Girl!"

Cure Smile squeaked and looked back. "Cassie! I told you to stay behind!" She said.

"Gray? What's going on? You're blonde? And who's that? Are those stuffed animals alive?" Cassie kept asking questions. MM

"Finally! I can capture these little nuisances! And no more Pretty Cure will be recruited!" Misfortune smirked, jumping down from the Breaker.

Gracie looked to the spirit stone. Inside was a young girl named Lillie. She was only three, and was Gracie and Cassie's neighbor. "You! How dare you hurt Lillie! She's just a child!" Gracie cried, pointing to Misfortune.

"Shut up brat! That doesn't matter! What matters is me getting the fairies and destroying you! Breaker! Attack!" Misfortune roared.

The Breaker charged forward, getting ready to strike Smile. Smile ran forward, letting out a high battle cry. Her fist flew forward, only to connect with The Breaker's. The impact of the contact caused the ground below to shake slightly and dust to fly everywhere.

"Seems like the Breaker has met his match! Well. Time to bring out the big guns! Fractures!" Misfortune raised her fist and opened it, dark matter flew out in all directions. Then, Mr. Gamenwatch-looking monsters materialized out of the dark substance. "Frack!" "Ture!" They mumbled.

"This is so cool! " Cassie squealed,

"Oh god. Vinnie, Jippie, Neppie! They're after you! Hide and take Cassie!" Smile charged forward and began punching each small creature that tried to attack her. She kicked them, making them fly feet away from her.

She jumped up and tapped her Smile PreCharm three times. Eighteen glowing orange hearts appeared around Smile. "Precure! Beaming Heart Blast!" She extended her arm in the direction of the Fractures. "Go!" She cried. The hearts flied towards the Fractures and made contact with them, making them explode in a burst of dark matter.

A few Fractures had dodged the attack and grabbed at Cassie. The blonde one-handed cartwheeled out of their reach, using her cheerleading skills to protect herself.

Smile tapped the heart shaped PreCharm again, twice this time, summoning the Smile Saber. She flew down to the ground, slamming the Blade into the ground, launching some Fractures into the air. Smile then spun around in a circle, knocking out the few Fractures that were heading towards her.

Misfortune hissed, angrily. "Darn brat. " She deployed her claws, a plan forming in her head. She darted towards Smile, as she was distracted by the Fractures and Breaker. Her claws were aimed for the girl's face. Smile turned around quickly, but screamed in fear and pain as the claws came into contact with her right cheek.

She stopped for a moment, holding her injured cheek. Only to be knocked down by five Fractures tackling her. The Smile Saber flew across the field. A Fracture ran over and grabbed the Smile Saber. It ran back to where Smile was, only to bring the blade down where Smile's ACL was. The impact of the hit did something her ACL.

Cassie watched with wide eyes. She was terrified.

"Cassie! Hurry! Take this and shout 'Pretty Cure! Express Yourself!' If you want to help Gracie, you can do this!" Neppie called, held her tiny nub paws around her orb, summoning a brush that looked almost identical to Smile's Beside the brush was a pink tablet decorated with a Star that had 'Joy' written on it.

Cassie took the brush in her right hand hesitantly.

"Hurry! Run the brush through your hair!" Vinnie shouted

The blonde's hands were shaking, so many thoughts were flowing through her head. Most of them were negative. "I-I..." She started, her voice incredibly timid.

"Don't you want to help? You've been so excited! Why get scared when such an amazing opportunity is right in front of you!" Jippie tried to be encouraging.

"I… I can't do it. I've always wanted to be one, but…now when I think about it. I would just drag Smile down." Cassie said softly. The insecurities that were buried deep inside of Cassie were showing. The version she hides behind a smile.

"Why? What's wrong?" Neppie asked, genuine worry written in her expression.

Cassie frowned. She finally turned around, revealing what was causing her doubts.

Her left hand was stuck straight. It had barely any movement and looked awkward. The fingers looked to be fused together. "I-I-I suffer from many medical conditions. I have C-Cerebral Palsy and Left hemiplegia. I barely have use of my left hand. I-I-I'll just be useless as a Magical Girl. " The blonde looked small as she explained why she couldn't be a Magical Girl. "And those are just the most noticeable flaws."

Smile's face was drenched in tears of pain as she pushed herself up with all her might, and began punching the Fractures, forcing them off of her. Once they were off she was struggling to stand and cried in pain when she fell back down. "Cassie! Please! You can do it! I-I need you!" She cried.

"I-I-I…" The teenager was shaking and staring at her arm.

"Cassie! Please!" Smile cried, finally collapsing just as Misfortune and the Breaker began running towards her.

Cassie looked to Gracie with a panicked expression. 'I have to do this. I really do.' She thought. She shakily held the brush to her hair. She pulled it through her hair and shouted

"Pretty Cure! Express Yourself!"

A bright pink light engulfed Cassie.

"The adrenaline that brings happiness to all! The Guardian of excitement!" Cure Joy!"


	4. Episode 3

Previously on Cheers:

Cassie looked to Gracie with a panicked expression. 'I have to do this. I really do.' She thought. She shakily held the brush to her hair. She pulled it through her hair and shouted

"Pretty Cure! Express Yourself!"

A bright pink light engulfed Cassie.

"The adrenaline that brings happiness to all! The Guardian of Excitement!" Cure Joy!"

 **Episode 3: Don't Hold Back! Cure Joy's Thrilling Debut!**

In the center of the forest stood a salmon pink and yellow clad girl, who was ready to take on the world. Disabilities or not.

"I-I have to! For Smile!" She chanted. Joy let out a terrified yet excited scream as she ran forward, punching the Fractures and holding her left arm behind her back as best she could. She jumped up and kicked both of her legs out, hitting two fractures directly in their nonexistent faces, and hitting a singular fracture in the head.

Cure Joy ran towards the breakers, getting ready to sweep kick them. She somersaulted away from an attack and flipped back into another split kick, sending the fractures flying. She dodged another which tried to attack her as she was flipping.

"Why haven't you been doing anything! Help us!" Joy cried as she spun around and punched a fracture with her good hand. The fracture flew back and knocked into 7 others. They fell down, mumbling incoherent things.

"We can't do anything! Have you seen how tiny and weak we are? We'd get pulverized!" Jippie yelled back.

"Fair enough." Joy mumbled. She looked up to the Breaker. "Okay. That's the big monster, so we have to destroy it, right? That's like, a stereotypical magical girl thing." She said.

"Yes! Tap the star charm on your wrist! It'll summon the Joy Sabre!" Neppie yelled. Joy nodded, confused. She tapped the charm on her wrist twice. Her left arm was forced out as a large keyblade-esc sword materialized out of the star.

"A keyblade? I don't even play Kingdom Hearts! That's Smile's and my sister's game! I play Nintendo!" Cure Joy cried, even more confused.

"Shut your yaps and start swinging!" Vinnie demanded. Joy grabbed the sword with her right hand and sprinted over to the Breaker. She jumped up and swung at the monster, cutting deep into its black matter skin. The Breaker stumbled back.

Misfortune growled and jumped off of the falling monster. "I can't believe I let them recruit another one. The bosses are gonna kill me." She mumbled. The cat-woman stood there, her left hand on her hip. "Fractures! Multiply! Keep her away from the Breaker!" Misfortune ordered.

The fractures nodded in unison. Each fracture split into two, effectively intimidating Cure Joy.

"T-they can duplicate?" Joy squeaked in surprise. She stepped back but ran into a fracture. She immediately turned around and whacked it in the face with her dysfunctional left arm.

"Joy! You're stalling! Get to the center where the Breaker is! If you attack from the center, they'll all be purified." Neppie yelled as loud as she could.

Joy nodded and kicked, flipped, and cartwheeled herself to the center. Once she was there, she held the sword in front of her. "What now?"

"Hold the Sabre above your head and yell 'Precure! Joyous Burst!'" Jippie instructed.

Joy held the sabre above her head and shouted, "PRECURE! JOYOUS BURST!" As soon as the words left her mouth, Joy felt her body move on its own. She swung her sword around in a circle around her body, creating a large gust of wind that began swirling around the area. "Oh my god! That was just like a Spin Attack from my favorite video game series!" She squealed.

The gust of wind flew up into the sky and formed a swirling ball. In a split second, the ball shot out in the direction of each Fracture and the Breaker. Their broken hearts were shot right through the center.

The Fractures froze as they began to glow. They disappeared instantly. "BUREKA!" The Breaker screamed, before disappearing into a bright explosion. The Spirit Stone holding the toddler, Lillie, regained its almost completely drained color. The Stone glowed and molded back into the shape of a 3-year old girl.

Misfortune screamed as the wind forced her back. She flew back into a tree, hitting it and blacking out. Seconds later, each member of the mysterious group had disappeared.

"THAT WAS ABSOLUTELY PAWSITIVELY PAWESOME! " Joy squealed, loudly. Off to the side, Gracie, who had de-transformed began to stir. The three fairies flew from their position behind a large tree to where Gracie layed.

The first thing Gracie saw when she woke up was a mysterious dark figure hiding behind a tree. Seconds after that, she saw a 3-year old falling from 40 feet up in the sky. She screamed and pushed herself up, ignoring the searing pain in her ACL. As soon as she reached Lillie, she caught the young girl in her arms. Immediately after her knees buckled and she fell to the ground.

Lillie looked up at Gracie with wide brown eyes. As soon as she realized that the redhead was holding her, she began to whine and weakly hit Gracie. "I swear to the holy pancake gods, this child hates me."

Cure Joy de-transformed, still squealing. Cassie noticed the scene going on between the teenager and toddler. She ran over. "Don't worry, kids love me. Hand her over." She said confidently. Gracie nodded and lifted Lillie up, handing her to Cassie.

"Hi, Sweetie. Where do you live? I'll take you home." The blonde said in a soothing, motherly voice.

"Lillie! Lillie! Where are you, baby?" A young mother shouted. She ran into the spacious forest. Following behind her was a young man, presumably her husband, who was holding a boy who looked to be about 4.

"Mrs. Pervier! We found Lillie!" Gracie shouted from her spot on the ground.

The brunette mom looked over to Cassie and Gracie. She sprinted to the girls and quickly took Lillie, gently rocking her back and forth, whispering calming words into the toddler's ear.

Cassie smiled, sweetly. "We found her sleeping under the tree over there." She explained. Gracie nodded. "I'm guessing she wandered off during a backyard game of hide and seek?" She asked, trying to stand up. "Yes. Oh, you two are life savers!" Mrs. Pervier said. She noticed Gracie's struggle to stand. "Oh, honey what happened?" She asked the short girl.

"We were walking and I tripped over a root. Clumsy me!" Gracie said, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Yeah! She was pulling a Cassie!" Cassie agreed, happily. Mr. Pervier put the young boy down and walked over to Gracie. He knelt down and said, "I'm guessing you need a lift home?" Gracie nodded and climbed onto Mr. Pervier's back. "Thank you. You have no idea how tired I am."

Cassie picked up the fairies, who had gone limp.

With that, the six of them set off.

"It seems like a sprain." Denise Whitman said, worried for her youngest daughter. They had headed to her parent's hospital as soon as Gracie explained to them what happened.

"The test backs that up. Sorry Honey, but it really does seem like a sprained ACL." Charlie Whitman said to Gracie, who was looking down at her swollen left knee. "It's okay. It's my fault for not looking where I was going." Gracie smiled sadly.

"Sweetheart, it's not your fault. It's the stupid root's fault for being in your way." Gracie's mom tried to cheer the redhead up. Gracie laughed quietly and nodded. The pain was overwhelming.

"Well, since it's a sprain and not a torn ACL, you won't need surgery. But you will need to be on crutches for about a week, and in a brace for a week after that. We'll see how it goes from there." Charlie said softly, sitting next to his daughter, who was seated on an observation table. Gracie nodded

"Can I put mini pillow pets on my crutches?" She asked

Charlie laughed "You can put mini pillow pets on your crutches."

Yet again the sun rose on a beautiful Saturday morning. Gracie slept peacefully in her bed. All was well.

But alas, not every good thing lasts.

"Chickita! It's time to get up! Cassie and Will are coming over!" Denise walked into her daughter's room and sat down by Gracie. Next to the queen sized bed were a pair of crutches. On top of the right crutch, there was a mini unicorn pillow pet. On top of the left Crutch was a mini zebra pillow pet.

"Up and at em'" Gracie said. She reached over to her bedside table for her brand new knee brace. She carefully slipped it on and stood up, grabbing her crutches. She went over to her closet and picked out something to wear.

"Wait. Your friends are coming over? Does that mean I have to sit here and do nothing, AGAIN?!" Vinnie whined. Neppie smiled at Vinnie's childlike action. Jippie was nowhere to be seen. "Not exactly. I think we're gonna be downstairs all day. So you're fine as long as you don't make any noise." Gracie said, hobbling over to her door.

When Gracie stepped out of her room, she was immediately greeted by her two best friends. "Gray! We heard it was a sprain!" Cassie yelled, hugging her youngest friend. She stepped back, revealing a small pink and white 'stuffed animal' in her arms.

"You okay?" Will asked. Gracie nodded and laughed slightly "I'm fine. Just gonna be on crutches for a bit. And in this knee brace for like 4 weeks. No over the top anything for about a month."

"That means you can't have random Japanese dance parties with me for a month?" Cassie asked, puppy eyes activated. Gracie sighed and nodded. But she immediately perked up. "Hey! Will can be my substitute!" She offered.

Will froze "U-um… No? I'm not sure if I'm allowed to decline that offer." He said nervously, hoping that he could. He was fine around Cassie and someone else, But all alone with her for an extended period of time? No way.

"Nope! You're stuck with me!" Cassie cheered, Will hid his blush.

"And Gracie, of course!" Cassie continued, laughing at Will's relieved sigh. 'Remember Will, she's just your friend. No matter how much you think you like her.' Will thought to himself

"What, you don't wanna hang out with me? But we had such a fun time walking over here!" She said, exaggerating her sadness.

"Cass, that took less than 2 minutes, and all we did was have a debate about chocolate or cheese being better." Will said, a sarcastic smile returning to his face.

"Well you hate cheese but somehow like cheese pizza and Cheetos." Cassie teased, lightly.

"Chocolate is still better. Sweet over savory any day." Will replied.

"I agree but Cheesecake is to die for." The blonde hummed. Will smiled and rolled his eyes. "And somehow we had an argument about this." He said.

"And I'm over here, cheese all the way!" Gracie said awkwardly.

Cassie shrugged. "This doesn't matter. We've had weirder arguments anyways." Will chuckled and nodded.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Gracie asked. "Why are y'all even here?"

"Today was our magical girl anime marathon plan, remember?" Cassie smiled. Gracie perked up. "Yes! You're finally getting me to watch Cardcaptor Sakura!" She cheered.

"Of course I am! I love Cardcaptor Sakura so much that I bought all 4 special Omnibuses and I have all the currently released Cardcaptor Sakura Clear Card volumes." The blonde smirked.

All of a sudden, the supposed stuffed animal sneezed. Everything went silent

Will smiled. "I knew it." He said out loud.

The girls froze. "Knew what?" They asked, nervously.

Cassie subconsciously fiddled with her hair. Part of her hair held up by a scrunchie and the rest was down.

Will chuckled. "I knew that you two are the magical girls that appeared yesterday. I had just left school when I heard a big explosion. Everyone was rushed back inside, but I ran to go find where it was. When I got there, I saw Cassie transforming into a salmon-colored magical girl using this weird brush. And I knew you two came home with each other, so I just figured Gracie was the yellow one."

Cassie sweatdropped. "That was really dangerous, Will."

Will shrugged. "I was curious."

Jippie perked up, anger evident in her expression. "CURIOUS? You endangered your own life just because you were CURIOUS?" she screamed.

"Jippie." Cassie hissed. "Calm down."

"Oh, so bunny wings is named Jippie. What's Cream Colored Crazy Boy's name?" Will pointed to Vinnie, who was peeking out behind Gracie's bedroom door. "Vinnie. My name is Vinnie."

"Gracie? What's going on up there?" Grace heard her Father call. He and her mom were getting ready to leave for work.

"Nothing, Mr. Whitman. Just watching anime!" Cassie called. "Sorry if it's too loud."

"Okay! Gracie, Honey! Your mom and I are leaving. Love you to bits!" Charlie called once again. The three heard the door close.

"My dad doesn't believe us. That was his skeptical voice." Gracie said nervously.

"Please don't tell me your dad knows too!" Jippie growled.

"Jippie. It's not as bad as it looks. He can be our sort of sidekick!" Neppie floated out.

"Oh, It's the nice one! What's your name?" Will asked.

"Neppie. And You're surprisingly calm." She smiled up at Will.

"He knows." Gracie said stiffly

"Will loves this kind of stuff." Cassie replied to Neppie's observation.

"And I want to know more. Explain. Why are you here?" Will asked.

"I'd like to know too. Of the 3 days you've been with me, You haven't explained anything about your origins." Gracie said.

"I really want to know too." Cassie agreed.

"Well, now is the time. Let's go sit down."

"Okay." Jippie sighed. "Let's get down to business."

"TO DEFEAT! THE HUNS!" Gracie and Cassie yelled in unison.

"What was that a reference to?" Neppie asked curiously.

"You don't have Mulan in your world? Mulan's freaking amazing!" Cassie cried.

"So is the entirety of the world of Disney." Gracie agreed.

"You guys are extremely off-topic." Will shook his head. The girls usually did end up getting off topic when talking.

"And it's time to get back on. I don't have all day."

"Actually, you kinda d-"

"ANYWAYS! Let's sit down." Jippie said.

The six of them went over to Gracie's

Cassie flopped onto Gracie's plush bed, taking up the space. "I claim this!"

"Hey! I'm injured! That means I get the bed!" Gracie said. "Cassie. Let Gracie sit with you." Jippie ordered sternly. Cassie nodded, scared. Jippie crosses her arms triumphantly "Good! Now let's get started."

The rest of them sat on the bean bags scattered around Gracie's floor.

Jippie cleared her throat.

"So…

Thousands of years ago, Two omnipotent beings appeared in a wide grassland. Aurora and Nebula. They wondered this land, and discovered two large masses. Once they discovered these masses, They named the bigger, brighter one the Sun. And the smaller, darker one the Moon. They deemed Aurora as the Sun's keeper. And Nebula as the Moon's keeper. They were left with nothing but the Sun and Moon and themselves to keep them company.

Until one day, 5 mysterious kingdoms appeared. Inside those kingdoms were 5 different beings, who guarded the kingdoms just as Nebula and Aurora guarded the sun and moon. Each Kingdom possessed the control over a special element and emotion that kept their world in check. The Adena Kingdom Guardian controlled fire and passion. The Adamina Kingdom Guardian controlled earth and worry. The Cobalt Kingdom Guardian controlled metal and sadness. The Laguna Kingdom Guardian controlled water and fear. And the Roscoe Kingdom Guardian controlled Wood and Anger.

As the years passed, the seven of them grew lonely. So they created us, the fairies. Each kingdom had a certain species. Adena had the Chilanins, Like Vinnie. Cobalt had the Banneries, like me. And Laguna had the Sheerins, like Neppie.

They all lived happily, until one day, Nebula just erupted. People believe it was because of a secret bottled up hatred and jealousy towards Aurora. He tricked the Kingdom Guardians, and turned them over to his side. He then ran away, leaving the Moon with no guardian, and the Kingdoms with attackers rather than protectors.

Aurora decided to create two new guardians to watch over the Moon and to assist her in defeating the corrupted Guardians. The two new Moon Guardians were named Ayla and Jericho. Aurora did her best to purify the corrupted guardians, but she only managed to seal them into stone tablets. Reluctantly, she shot them across the universe.

Everything was fine, until Nebula came back. He reappeared with the rediscovered tablets, which he named the Meteor Tablets, and kidnapped Ayla and Jericho. After the Twins were kidnapped, another pair of mysterious twins appeared. Named Melancholie and Melancholia. With the caged Moon Guardians and Nebula, they began to take the residents of the kingdoms, and steal what we call Spirit Stones. They destroyed each stone of each fairy, taking the shard and leaving our friends and family as nothing but lifeless shells of what they once were." Jippie concluded, tears brimming her eyes.

"We were lucky to escape. But others weren't as fortunate." Vinnie said, patting Jippie's back. "They've been turned into emotionless slaves. Forced to serve the Melancholy twins and Nebula. For all eternity. Unless…" Neppie trailed off.

Jippie stood up.

"Unless you step up and defeat those monsters!"

Cassie had tears in her eyes at the explanation, her right hand covering her mouth. She wanted to pull the fairies into a hug and tell them everything was going to be okay. "That's…that's horrible." She whispered.

Grace was silent. Will looked over at Cassie, worried.

"We'll do it." Gracie's voice was small at first.

"What? What will you do?" Vinnie asked.

"We'll save every spirit stone, and fight every challenge that comes our way! No matter what!" Gracie continued.

Cassie nodded. "We'll help save your home, no matter what."


End file.
